Greek with Wings
by HunterTris
Summary: Tris a 14 year old demigod, avian mutant, ovbiously has not had the best time being who she is. After returning to Camp Half-Blood and reuniting with her best friends, a terrible army lead by the Manticore comes and destroys the camp, will Tris be able to find her friends? Or are they gone forever?


*** This is my character on twitter ( HunterTris_) this is her story into the world of PJO and MR, enjoy!***

**War and Wings **

I didn't ask to be a mutant freak, but life sucks. Maybe I'd be somewhat _nice _if I still had a family. I literally have none left, except Posiedon, God of the sea, earthquakes, and horses (for some odd reason). Anyway, I'm half wolf, angel, and demigod! How incredibly stupid is that? I'm a freak! A science expirement gone wrong! I mean whos idea was to give a typical demigod, wings and wolf ears?! I was takin into a lab when i was five years old. I'm fourteen now, escaped Itex when i was nine. So that means i've been fending for myself for five years. I still remember who I saw there, the nightmares have haunted me since i've been out, and I dont think they'll ever stop.

So you might think I look like the ugliest creature ever. Actually im the spitting image of Avril Lavigne, who is my third cousin. With graceful black and white, fifteen feet hawk wings. I really love my wings, even though I wish I was normal. It's hard trying to hide them, but since now and days i stay at camp, I don't have to. My wolf ears are black with white tips, they annoy the hell out of me so I usually have them tucked inside my hair.

Out of that all I'm doing is having a friendly conversation with some sharks. Yes, i did said _sharks. _A benefit of being Posiedon's daughter is that i can do anything when it comes to the sea. Meaning I can breath underwater, talk to creatures, and I never get wet unless i want too! You might be thinking, "Oh so cool!" Your wrong its not cool at all! Unless your some pyscho who wants to get killed, I suggest you don't even think about being us. Anyway, these are black tipped sharks. If that ant their name i don't know it. You might know what their name is but in my defense I never went to school! I've been an orphan my whole life. Living off of trash and rotten food. Like i said, I have no family.

I rise up to the surface saying bye to the sharks. Heading to the sandbar I see a huge shadow swoop down over head. _Just a seagull_, i tell myself. The shadow comes closer and I make a wave push me forward. I'm being silly, it's probally just a eagle trying to get some fish. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in both of my shoulders, being lifted off the ground in seconds. I scream kicking my feet, clearly I have never been in this position before. Camp Half-Blood doesn't tell us what to do when a giant bird picks you up from the sea before you can even react. I'd tell you about the camp, if i live that long.

It seems were heading for a giant birds nest. Oh great bird chow, not my finest hour at all. From here I can see four, red-eyed hungry chicks, chirping wildly at the site of me. Okay, I have about thrity seconds to think of a plan. I could throw up my feet, kicking it in the face, but I'd risk my arm getting twisted off. Suddely I hear a loud crackle in the distance. A huge storm cloud surged and a figure comes flying fast through the air. Eviena Levigne, daughter of Zeus, and also my best friend, comes flying through the air. On her back rides my favorite person in the world, (besides my twin sister) Rachel Fare. Who right now seems to be curing like a salior, clinging to Eviena's back for dear life.

"Hey Tris arn't you suppose to be related to that thing?" Eviena yelled coming closer.

"Oh yeah I'm just having dinner with her family, we're having Tris a la mode!" I scream, "Now help me, I'm so not going on a second date!"

Eviena drops Rachel off on a cliff, coming towards me as fast as a lightning bolt. Thunger cracks just over my head, lightning bursting down, blasting us. Me and the winged Godzilla spiral fast to the ground. Eviena swoops down and grabs my foot, yanking me up hard, flying back to Rachel.

She sets me down and i stand up, rolling back my shoulders. "Oh, Tris!" Rachel sighs hugging me. "I'm glad your not in that winged rats mouth! Gosh that was scary..."

I laugh a little, "Jeez Rach, your embarresing me."

She pulls back smiling, "I'm sorry, Tris!"

I grin patting her head, "It's fine, lets just get out of here."

"Can I be on your back? Your nicer to me when you fly!" Rachel begged, making Eviena roll her eyes.

"Oh Rachy you know I would but I can't carry something thats heavier than me!" I say unfolding my wings and jumping into the air.

**Chapter 2**

Once we get back to Camp Half-Blood I immeadiently get tackled by every person there. After about an hour of "Famous Tris" I headed back to my cabin, which was once occupied by my half-brother. Though we don't mention him anymore. I guess I should explain what this camp is. It's a special camp for people like me, demigods. Though I'm the only demigod ever to be a complete different speicies, I fit in pretty well. We train here, I mean hard core training. It's pretty brutal out here, no mortal would _ever_ survive a day.

I sigh laying down in my bed. There's other children of Posiedon but their off-season right now. Meaning they are going to school, heh losers. It's been kind of a problem for us "sea" children. We're suppose to be extremely rare, but Posiedon... oh well, lifes life. Early in the morning I hear a knock on the door. I groan saying come in. My friend Max, son of Hades, comes in wearing his favorite black shirt and jeans.

I scowl looking at him, "It's early Max, and what does that mean for me?" I ask him.

"Um that you should get up?" he replies.

I sigh, "Am I a morning person? It's early so I should be ASLEEP!" I flip over, throwing the pillow over my head.

Max walks over sitting at the edge of the bed. "Hey can't I give a proper welcome back to my best friend?" He spreads his arms out.

"Oh of course you can!" I say flipping over and giving him a hug, "Just not in the morning" I smirk lightly slapping him on the face.

He grabs my hand and my smile fades, looking him dead in the eye. I blush looking away and he lets go of my hand. I don't know why I feel that way when we touch. We've been friends since about the first time i came to camp, three years ago. After breakfast I hit the target practice, throwing my trident pwtia, Greek meaning fire. Besides a dagger, I'm excellent at throwing the trident. Since I first discovered who I am, I can now throw the length of a foot ball feild and a half. It required incredably sore arms and a little blood, but I finally was able to do it.

Once it was time for dinner in the palvation, I was winded. I expected our camp director, Chiron, to make a special announcement. Of course, I was right.

"Heros, listen up!" Chiron yells over the noise, "I would love to give a warm welcome back to Tris!"

Everyone cheers, smiling at me. I blush looking down, and Chiron says, "I think we've all missed you, young lad. And may I say-"

Suddenly in the distance, we hear a blood peircing scream, followed by a rawr of probally thousands of monsters.

I scream standing up, everyone else does the same, grabbing their weapons. I run to Half-Blood hill, where our Golden Fleece lies on Thalia's tree, gaurded by the camp's dragon. I stop at the top of the hill, making everyone bump into me. I stop breathing at the site of what can be thousands of all types of monsters possible. Lead by the biggest, and ugliest monster of them all.

"I am Manticore!" The monster yelled.

Of course it's a manticore, it has the body and head of a lion, with a scorpion tail and black bat wings. I start panting looking around.

Chiron comes up and i grip his arm, squeezing hard. I whisper into his ear, " Chiron, we won't win."

His eyes cloud, clearly having a flash back, then he whispers, " I suppose so, Tris. We would never win. The majority of the kids at camp are at their regular homes."

I swallow hard. Surely the magical borders of the camp would hold them off. Expecially since we have the Fleece to power it. But now I'm not so sure.

"Chiron, would it hold?" I ask.

He doesn't respond right away, but whispers, "I won't lie, expecially to you, Tris."

I can feel what was coming up. "I'm afraid no, not against so many," he says.

Now I'm hypervinalating. We won't win, even if we tried.

I look around at everyone. How can I leave them? How can I leave the only home I've ever had? I cant, I won't. I'll stay fighting, for Max, Rachel, Eviena, Chrion, but most importantly, for Camp Half-Blood.

"Everyone listen up!" I yell, getting evereyone's attention.

" Alright, this is what i'll do. Once I say go, everyone run to the west side of the barrier. Then run for New York and I'll distract them as much as I can."

Everyone was silent for a second, but Chiron spoke up, "No, Tris. That's too risky."

Followed by Eviena, "I'm not leaving you."

Everyone yelled with responses, untill I stomp my foot, making a small earthquake.

"No! What's loosing one to a hundred? Guys go now!" Before anyone can react I unfold my wings and jump into the air, flying straight into hell.

All that I could remember was seeing Camp Half-Blood get blown up right before my eyes. Having no idea if everyone made it and if i'm still alive.

**Chapter 3**

I wake up, no knowing what day it is, but I can clearly tell I'm at the ruins of camp. I was completely horrified, nothing. That's the word that describes what I'm seeing, Absolutly _nothing_. The whole area is covered in ashes. More ashes float down like gray and black snow. Even the woods that covered the camp is now only wooden stumps. I gasp from a deep pain raging in my stomach. I fall onto the ground, curling up into a ball and start sobbing. This goes on till, I assume, nightime.

I round up the courage to stand up and stumble towards New York. I fly up and go west, as far away as I can. I know I should track everyone down and tell them I'm alive, but all I wanna do is find a place to curl up and sleep. Forever. That night I traveled across half of America, either in Texas or Oklahoma. Where am I going? I'm planning Hawaii, whatever it takes to just forget that my home is destroyed. The question that's lurking in the back of my head is, _should I just leave like this?_ I stop in mid-air, _no I can't just give up on my family and friends._ I turn back and fly towards Long Island.

It takes twice as long as it took to get there, but I made it. I started in lower Manhattan going up from there. I stopped at my sister, Daire's house. Her adopted mom opened the door and started crying when she saw me. Daire came out with a brush in her hand, clearly just brushing her hair. "Mom wha-? OH TRIS!" Daire yelled dropping the brush and running, tackle hugging me. I gasp getting the wind knocked out of me. Me and Daire are identical twins, she's a demigod too. The only difference is that she doesn't have wings and wolf ears like me, but were still very much the same.

While I was there I got a snack and told Daire and Linda (Daire's "mom") what happened when I got back to camp. They were suprised about the Manticore and that the camp got blasted to a corpse.

"Oh Tris," said Linda, "I'm so sorry, if only we knew..."

I stopped her, "It's fine Mrs.C I just need to find everyone, they probally think I'm dead, or worse."

I stand up and Daire says, "I'm going with you!"

I shake my head, "I'm not risking you, Daire. Plus you have school, _plus_ I can't carry you when I fly."

"But their my family too! And I can call Seabiscuit!" She pleads.

Seabiscut is her pegusas, mines Blackjack, who used to belong to my half-brother. Daire got Seabiscuit when we went to Florida, she resuced him from a cyclops who thought he was a toy.

I swallow hard and hug her whispering in her ear, "I promise I'll be back. I just need to find one person."

I feel a tear stream down her cheek and say, "Love 'ya sis, see you real soon okay?"

I run out the door feeling like crying myself. I swear to myself I _will_ be back.

***Is being edited***


End file.
